Obsession
by Shadowishey
Summary: Yaoi! SasukeNaruto. They need to go out on a mission. Sakura is determined to break them up. I'm not good at summaries. Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Don't sue me.

Obsession

- Shadowishey

The sun rose over the mountains and waves of light washed over the land. Wherever the light shone, darkness was banished. Rays shone through an open window and onto a boy's face.

"Mmm…" Raising an arm to shield his eyes, the boy looked over at his younger partner who was sleeping soundly. The boy tried to watch his lover with distain, but affection was in his eyes. Grinning, he thought of an idea. Moving close to the other boy's ear, he shouted, "Wake up dip wad!"

"Agh!" screamed the younger boy as he jolted up swinging his fists around to bash his alarm clock. When the attempt obviously failed due to the fact that his skills were outmatched, he pushed the older boy and wrestled. "Sasuke!" he yelled, "You promised!"

Sasuke flipped his opponent on the ground and held him down with his knee. "Hah! A ninja should always expect the unexpected!" Sasuke said with glee, then added, "Anyways you should be up before now, Naru-TO!" The last syllable became a shout as Naruto suddenly head-butted Sasuke in the chest, and rolled on top.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed as he was back in control. "Expect the unexpected," he imitated, mocking Sasuke.

Unfortunately, this entire racket woke Kakashi up and he knocked on the door to see if anything was wrong. But why was Sasuke in Naruto's house? He wouldn't be there unless…

Upon hearing the knock, both boys broke away from each other and dressed hurriedly. "Uh… What-" Naruto shouted at the intruder, but was silenced as Sasuke nudged him hurriedly.

"Psstt! Naruto, you're wearing _my_ pants!" whispered Sasuke franticly as he pointed to the incident.

"Shit!" Glancing down, Naruto saw that he was right and cursed at his mistake. Hurriedly, Naruto corrected this and the right clothes were changed into.

"You guys alright in there?" asked Kakashi, as he got impatient and opened the door.

"Uh… yea, I still _hate _Naruto," replied Sasuke as he and Naruto shuffled away from each other.

"And I still _hate _Sasuke." Naruto finished. Once done with adjusting his clothes, Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's eyes.

Kakashi saw both boys blush and noted that the "_hate"_ word was said with affection. All of Konohagakure village knew of this affair already. The lovers were apparently deaf, blind, or dumb to not notice. Ahh well, thought Kakashi, he still remembered his first time with Iruka. "Ready for today's mission?" he questioned, already knowing the replies that he would receive. They were always the same after all.

"Of course." Sasuke was always ready. If you told him to go kill an ex-convict with a banana at midnight, he would be ready.

"I'm with Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with excitement bouncing up and down. There was definitely a big bubble of happiness around Naruto today. Sasuke blushed even more as his whole face was red now. Eh? Kakashi thought, well, this reply was different…

"Come then." Kakashi led them out into the hallway and into the center of the village where they usually receive their missions.

Sakura was already waiting for them when they got there. Even though everybody knew that Sasuke was with Naruto, Sakura still couldn't accept it. Jealously, she approached the pair and cut off Naruto as she moved closer to Sasuke. "Aww Sasuke, I called you three times last night. Where were you?"

"Uh… I went out to eat…" Sasuke paused to think for a good lie. Nothing came so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Naruto." As soon as he said it, he realized what that meant and looked to Naruto for help.

"What?!? You went out to eat Naruto?!?" Sakura was in shock.

Naruto caught the look, and rushed to Sasuke's aid. "Sasuke and I were eating Ramen, and uh… we picked out the naruto and ate them…?" His voice trailed off as he waited for Sasuke's backup.

"Yea. I like Naruto… and their taassstttee." Sasuke drifted off as he remembered the flavor from last night.

"Alright, today we need to go to the village gates and meet our client." Luckily Kakashi blocked more of Sakura's questions by telling them the mission.

While traveling to their designated place, both Kakashi and Sakura noticed that the boys were staying closer than normal. Occasionally, one would touch the other's hand or look at the other affectionately. Sakura was pissed. From that moment on, she deemed that she would break them up. She grinned to herself thinking of ideas. Finally, the trio and Kakashi reached their destination. A man was waiting for them. He was wearing dark blue pants, and a black sweater. The man beckoned the ninjas to come over.

"Well, that must be our client." Kakashi said as he led the ninjas towards the man.

"Aww. Is this gonna be like all the other jobs?" the words were heavy with boredom as Naruto fidgeted. He had wanted something exiting but this seemed like all the other guarding jobs. Sasuke silenced Naruto's grumbling with a touch on the shoulder. No, thought Naruto as he gazed at Sasuke, this job won't be boring, I won't be alone either… just as long as I'm with Sasuke.

End chappie one.

Review! Review! Whatcha think?


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto… Damn.

Obsession

-Shadowishey

Naruto felt all warm and bubbly inside just from Sasuke's touch. He unknowingly blushed and moved closer to Sasuke in return. Sakura noted all of this but did not interfere, because the Inner Sakura was planning for ways to make Naruto's death look like an accident. Bwahaha! Let Operation Screw Naruto begin!

While the students were off in their own happy places, Kakashi was talking to the client about the mission. After he was finished talking to the client he turned back to the students. "Ok… we need to guard…" Kakashi stopped and tried to remember the name but sadly his mind was on his Make-out paradise book when he was talking to the man. Ahg. He couldn't stop thinking about it! Stupid Iruka just had to interrupt him when the people were going to…

The man, hearing the long pause, filled in the rest of Kakashi's sentence. "I'm Sol."

"Ahh. Yes, Sol." Kakashi was still thinking about the book. Dammit, he needed to find out what the girl was doing to the guy! "So… uh pack your…" his mind drifted off to the book again, and he mumbled "condoms for the mission." Wait! That wasn't right! "Ahem. I meant pack your stuff for the mission."

"…" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were very disturbed right now. Sakura was thinking _child molester_! Naruto was thinking _for Sasuke_? And Sasuke was thinking _I don't even know where to get those for us…_he would have to ask Kakashi later.

Finally when everybody recovered from the statement, they went back to their houses to get their 'stuff'. Naruto and Sasuke headed off in the same direction to Naruto's house even though Sasuke lived on a different street. Sakura planned to pack some shovels.

"Hey Sasuke what should I pack?" Naruto asked while looking in his closet. Sasuke moved beside him and looked in the closet as well. There were: orange jackets, orange pants, more orange jackets, and more orange pants. Oh, and some orange ducky boxers.

"Uh… well… pack the…" Sasuke was at a loss and randomly pointed at an item.

"Those are your clothes, Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked at the black fabric.

"Oh. Then… pack your clothes that you like." Sasuke hurriedly gathered up his shirts and pants and stuffed them inside his bag. He also remembered to pack a box full of ramen for Naruto.

In then end, Naruto managed to pack up and bring extra bags just for his ramen.

When they were done packing, they waited for Kakashi who was late as usual, at the village gates. Sasuke saw that Sakura was carrying some very weird tools indeed. Kakashi showed up and they walked the rest of the day. Naruto was extremely relived when they went to an inn to rest. He didn't get to spend much alone time with Sasuke the whole day because Sakura was there.

In the middle of the night Sasuke sneaked in Naruto's room (because Naruto would make too much noise if he tried to sneak into Sasuke's room) and sat next to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, this time I'm on top." Naruto pushed Sasuke down.

"Nuh-uh. I deserve to be on top. I have sexy gloves"

"Well… I have um… yellow hair!"

"I have spinney eyes."

"I'm obnoxious!"

"…Is that a good thing?"

"Of course!"

"I look gothic."

"…" Damn Sasuke was right there. Naruto was going to use the last good thing that he had left. "Well, I'm bigger." This _could_ be true, although Naruto was doubtful. Holding up his hand palm flat, Naruto brought it closer to Sasuke's.

"Pfftt. Yeah right." Sasuke opened his hand flat and laid it across Naruto's. Warmth spread through their palms as their hands met. Sasuke's hand was bigger.

"Damn!" Naruto looked crestfallen as he started pouting.

"Aww common Naruto." Chided Sasuke as he tried to make Naruto feel better. "I'm a very fast grower."

Naruto never could be sad very long, so he grinned and put his head on his lover's chest. As soon as Sasuke saw the smile it made his heart flutter. Damn, Sasuke really wanted to molest Naruto right about now. Sasuke was just about to do so when he noticed that Naruto was already asleep. Damn! Maybe he could rape Naruto in his sleep… That idea faded as Naruto swung an arm at Sasuke's face as he turned in his sleep. Sasuke decided that it would be better if Naruto were awake anyhow.

Eventually dawn came and Sasuke had to slip back into his own room again. This was harder than coming into Naruto's room because it was no longer dark and Kakashi was probably awake. Still, Sasuke managed it with only a few cuts and scratches from the thorn bush outside Naruto's window.

At breakfast, Sakura noticed a shallow pool of water beside where they were eating and an evil idea hatched in her mind. "Hey Naruto, I think that there's a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of the pool. I think that it's the ramen one."

Hearing the prospect of doing something with ramen (he didn't listen to the rest) Naruto dived in.

"No! Naruto!" Sasuke jumped up and followed Naruto into the water.

"No! Sasuke!" Fearing the idea of losing her love, Sakura followed Sasuke.

"Alright fine. We can all go swimming!" Kakashi dived into the water and started playing; not noticing how Naruto was drowning and Sakura had somehow attached herself onto Sasuke's leg.

End of chappiee 2


End file.
